The invention relates to a device for supplying feed to an animal, according to the preamble of claim 1.
Such a device is known from the international patent application WO 96/05723. Although this known device functions satisfactorily, it has appeared in some cases that the feed intake by an animal may be improved.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved device.
According to the invention, for that purpose a device for supplying feed to an animal comprises the measures according to the characterizing part of claim 1. The invention is based on the insight that it has appeared that animals consume an optimal amount of feed at a certain liquid content of the feed. For example, one animal is capable of consuming more feed when this feed is wetter, whereas another animal prefers dryer feed. Due to the fact that these data have been inputted into the memory and are preferably updated continuously, an optimal eating behaviour can be obtained. This is especially advantageous in the case of dairy animals, an optimal eating behaviour being advantageous to the milk yield of the dairy animal. Consequently, the device according to the invention is preferably integrated into a milking box.
Although WO 96/05723 discloses that by adding water to feed the feed intake may be improved, this document does not mention the possibility of varying per animal the amount of liquid to be added.
It is advantageous when the device for supplying liquid is provided with an additive device for adding additives to the liquid. Due to this, it is possible to add automatically for each animal individually certain additives, such as medicaments, vitamins, salts, minerals, and the like to the feed.
The device for supplying liquid is preferably provided with a device for heating or cooling the liquid. In some cases it has appeared that not only the amount of liquid to be added but also the temperature of the liquid is a factor which is determinative for the amount of feed consumed by an animal. According to the invention, there is thus provided a possibility of realising an optimal temperature for a desired feed intake. Especially when the liquid is a viscous liquid, heating ensures that the liquid becomes better processable.
In a preferred embodiment of a device according to the invention the device is provided with a device for supplying feed controlled by the computer, the data from the memory containing per animal data in relation to the feed intake in dependence of the temperature of the feed, and the device for supplying feed supplying to the animal an amount of feed having a corresponding temperature with the aid of data from the animal identification device and the relevant data from the memory. This embodiment of the invention is based on the insight that it has further appeared that animals consume an optimal amount of feed at a certain temperature of the feed. For example, one animal can consume more feed when this feed is relatively warm, whereas another animal prefers colder feed. Because of the fact that these data have been inputted into the memory and are preferably updated continuously, an optimal eating behaviour can be obtained. This is especially advantageous in the case of dairy animals, an optimal eating behaviour being advantageous to the milk yield of the dairy animal.
As a result thereof the invention also relates to a device for supplying an amount of feed to animals, said device being provided with an animal identification device for identifying an animal, with a computer having a memory, the memory containing consumption related data of the animals, the computer generating a signal for supplying an amount of feed to a relevant animal with the aid of data from the animal identification device and data from the memory, and with a device for supplying feed controlled by the computer, characterized in that the data from the memory contain per animal data in relation to the feed intake in dependence of the temperature of the feed, and in that the device for supplying feed supplies to the animal an amount of feed having a corresponding temperature with the aid of data from the animal identification device and the relevant data from the memory. The device may comprise several storage containers for feed having different temperatures, while the containers may optionally be provided with heating or cooling elements, thermally insulating walls and the like.
However, the number of storage containers may be limited when the device for supplying feed is provided with a device for heating or cooling the feed. Such a heating or cooling device may in particular be controlled by a temperature sensor present in the device for determining the amount of feed respectively the mixture of feed and liquid supplied to the animal. Such a sensor may be disposed for example in the feeding trough of the animal, and may be constituted by a contact sensor, a blank contact sensor (e.g. acting on infrared) or the like.
A preferred embodiment of a device according to the invention is characterized in that the data in the memory contain per animal data in relation to the feed intake in dependence of the environmental conditions, and in that the device comprises measuring means for measuring the atmospheric conditions. Due to this, it is possible to make the amount of liquid to be added per animal dependent of the environmental conditions. For example, at a high temperature and a high air humidity the amount of liquid to be added for an animal will be different than at a different temperature and/or air humidity.
An embodiment of a device according to the invention is characterized in that the device is provided with means for measuring the amount of feed consumed by an animal. Such a measurement may be used for updating the consumption related data in the memory, but may also be used for checking whether or not a relevant animal is healthy. A strongly reduced feed intake may be an indication of a certain illness of the animal.
In order to ensure during a longer period of time that an animal consumes the optimal amount of feed, the data in the memory are continuously updated.
A device according to the invention is preferably constituted by a so-called feeding column where several animals are eating simultaneously. Due to the automatic adding of liquid and/or temperature regulation of the feed according to the invention, the normal eating behaviour of the animals visiting the feeding column is not disturbed.